Neutronic Change
by UnknownDiamond
Summary: Rated G so far. It might be changed later. This takes place during high school. And everything has changed.
1. The beginning Or the end?

**Neutronic Change**

_The galaxy spins, the earth spins, and both revolve around the world… There is always something in the middle, which other things revolve around. Take an atom, at the core there are neutrons and protons and revolving around them, are elections. Huh, you'd think that for a Neutron the world would revolve around me, in a way it does but in the end a neutron is just a part of a whole. A group. There needs to be something keeping things in a balance. Because an unstable atom (of course made by an unstable number of neutrons)… well, let's just say that an atomic bomb is no fun at all._

* * *

The day was perfect. The sky was blue, what little clouds dared show were a pure white. Well, except for a streak of black smoke leading toward a family's house in Retroville… Where a bright, blue eyed genius climbed out of his crashed vehicle. 

"Geez, this is the second time that it malfunctioned and crashed!" Exclaimed the boy. "Goddard, run all possible variables for failure." He directed to his one-of-a-kind mechanical dog. Suddenly, a compartment opened by his neck revealing a monitor with possible reasons for the crash.

**The mass of the vehicle is too great for the energy it generates.**

"What! I've already checked my calculations _three_ times!" He started to pace trying to think of other possibilities. "I've even made sure the energy was enough to take a vehicle _twice_ its mass. Grrr…"

**There was not enough fuel to sustain it for more than 10 seconds.**

"No. I've made sure that there was more than enough for ten round trips to and from Jupiter. I wouldn't make the same mistake like I did when we went searching for astrorubies." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, what is the last option, Goddard?"

**The components of the fuel are not balanced correctly.**

"That's it!" He then went under his invention to reach the fuel compartment hidden under a panel. "Perfect Goddard! I didn't balance out the molarity of each chemical. Leaping leptons! I'll have to recalculate the equations."

"Bark, bark!" Goddard replied.

"James Issac Neutron!" Jimmy jumped. Judy Neutron reprimanded from the door way of the house with her arms crossed. "What did I tell you about crashing your inventions onto the front yard?" She unfolded her arms and sighed. "If you really needed to crash it, at least do so in the _back_ yard."

Jimmy stood there looking sheepish, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, Mom. You know how I get excited over a new finished invention." He gives her a little chuckle and a smile. "I kind of rushed this one without testing everything first."

His mom walked over to him to look at his "new" crashed invention. "You rush every finished invention, Jimmy. You're going to have to test things a little more often before trying them out."

"I know, Mom…"

"Now go eat breakfast. You'll be late for school soon." She walked with her son toward the house and into the kitchen.

"Mom, its just school. It's not like anything ever changes."

"Hey there, Jimbo! Sugarbooger! Join me and eat some toast…and pie!" Hugh Neutron greeted his family.

"Hugh! That pie was for dinner!"

"Aww… but sugarbooger, breakfast is so plain without pie!" He brings out a duck figurine and plays with it. "And ducks!"

Jimmy snickers at his dad while making himself a plate of toast and eggs. "Sure dad! I'll see you guys after school."

"Bye Jimjim!" His father exclaimed without looking up from his duck and pie.

"Okay, be careful, Jimmy," Judy hands him his lunch. "Don't forget to call if you're going to be home late."

"Alright, see you guys later! Gotta blast!"

* * *

School was Retroville High School. It's the first day back from spring break vacation of his sophomore year. The first person he saw was Sheen Estevez. He was hanging out to the side of the steps with a group of kids discussing the values of Ultralord collectibles. His clothing was regular street clothes, t-shirt, jeans, backpack instead of Ultralord figure. He became the anti-Sheen, well, somewhat. He just became a little more normalized. The same thing happened with Carl, now known by his full name, Carlton. He was still on the slightly tubby side, but he was more focused on school. Carl also cruised with another group; they were a 4-H group surprisingly enough. It was a way that he could learn about breeding and taking care of animals, hoping that it would come in handy with llamas. Still all about the llamas. _I still can't believe that they changed so much, _thought Jimmy fondly. _Well, then again, over time we all did._

He walked through the school forgetting his childhood friends completely. After grabbing his books from his locker, he walked to his class. _AP Chems. This is too easy. Why the hell did I stay here when I could go to college anytime? _Jimmy just never understood his action of staying here in Retroville. Especially after his friends separated and they all just went their different ways.


	2. A Different Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. No way. I'm not a genius. **

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! This is my first story so I hope it goes well. Yes, this will become a Jimmy/Cindy story.**

_Sometimes atoms can gain or lose a few neutrons without losing its stability. Yet, there are others that become so unstable that they become a radioactive isotope. For the most part, the world does not need to worry about them because only trace amounts occur naturally on Earth. Yet sometimes the unstable atom can be useful, especially in nuclear reactors. Those that are helpful, though, are made by force._

"And so, because the combination of two different substances, either a mixture or a compound will result." Ms. Killaney taught the class some review work, going over things that they should still know after a week.

Jimmy started to work on some new ideas for inventions in his tablet while Ms. Killaney taught. _I cannot believe that Retro High considers** this **AP Chemistry! Ugh, I could have stayed home today instead of "re-learning" this… _But then he caught something that Ms. Killaney said, "…and so milk is actually a mixture as the molecules throughout the entity of the mixture are different."

Jimmy raised his head to look at teacher and coughed lightly. Her attention was then brought to Jimmy who raised one of his eyebrows.

"Oh yes, as James had convinced the whole faculty last term; it is possible to say that milk is a compound, depending on the perspective on view. An example is that by just looking at milk, it looks like a compound. Yet, if you were to place a drop of it under a microscope you could see its inconsistency." The whole class watched this exchange between them with surprise. It's not often that a kid corrects a teacher without even talking.

Jimmy returned to his work, zoning out again. _That was neat. I know I'm smart but I don't think that I should have this kind of power over those that are teaching me. It's just **wrong**. _Jimmy shook his head slightly. He looked around the room. Considering that this was AP Chems, there were only thirteen kids here but most of them were seniors. Jimmy was the youngest there.

_The students don't even argue! They just sit down in their chairs and pretend to listen while the teacher is speaking. Why doesn't someone even try to answer the questions Ms. Killaney asks? Then again I shouldn't talk; I don't answer questions that have an obvious answer either. At least not since I actually had another competetor. _He gave a small snigger which drew the attention of the guy sitting next to him.

"James, you off on your own planet again?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I was just pondering about the whole class/teacher interactions."

"I've gotta say James, you're in a class of your own." He looked at Jimmy's note book. "Other students are drawing in their notebooks to distract themselves from learning and here you're drawing things we can't even comprehend."

"It's just some adjustment that I'm thinking of doing on some inventions." He just watched as the dark haired, green eyed guy flip through his book, making sure that he wasn't delving to deep.

He looked up from Jimmy's notebook. "So, you still meeting with us at the University?"

"Sure. I wouldn't miss it!" Excitedly, he went on about their visit. "A lecture on the thermodynamic effects on the universe with every little-"

"Whoa, James, slow down! I know that you're excited, but come on you know that we're not gonna understand anything the lecturer says." He just looked at Jimmy with wide eyes at his excitement.

"I know, Robbie." Jimmy smiled at him. "And you don't know how much it means to me that you guys are coming with me even if you hate science."

"Aw, bro, don't mention it. You've always had our backs."

Ms. Killaney gave the boys a look of irritation. "Guys, settle down. I know you guys know this, but at least let the others learn a little."

And with that, they returned to face the front, or in Jimmy's case his notebook. _I'm glad I have at least one friend in this class. It sucks when I don't know anyone else really well in class. _He chuckled. _I remember in elementary when I always knew everyone in class. Especially fifth grade though. That was the first year that I knew the most people personally. Most of all were Carl, Sheen, even Libby and Cindy. I still remember when we finally got over ourselves and acted like friends... orstarted to realize that together we had a lot of potential to be friends..._

_............................................................................­­Flashback..............................................................................................._

_It was the day after they were all superheroes..._


End file.
